Merlin, My Parents Died and Now I Like My Ex-Best Friend?
by TheFaultInOurDivergentWarriors
Summary: So basically my parents died when I was six. Then, I never saw my best friend Scorpius again until Hogwarts. Scopius is now this hot-shot Slytherin guy who has Lily Potter drooling all over his gorgeous grey eyes- wait GORGEOUS? Isla Isabella Levins, you do not like this guy, I'll need to consult Rose Weasly, the best friend in the world, did I mention she's my only friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ooooooh a new fanfic that I might actually not get writer's block on! Enjoyyy! :)**

Prologue

Shrill giggles filled the hall as a young 6 year old Isla scampered into the living room. She stopped in her tracks to see her as she looked upon the scene. It was Christmas morning and all the presents were scattered around, the wrapping paper torn and there were pieces of broken ornaments all around. The Christmas tree had branches falling off, and in the middle of the sad, strange mess, were the bodies of two parents, _her _parents! Isla shrieked and ran to the bodies of her parents and shook them, "Mummy, Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" she cried hysterically and ran out the door to her neighbor and best friend's house. Little Isla rang the doorbell and Scorpius, her best friend opened the door, "Is-" he started but was interrupted when Isla blubbered, "Scorpy! They're dead!" and then the kind face of Mrs. Malfoy, his mother. "Isla, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she took the little girl in the house, "They-They're de-dead!" she whimpered.

The next day, Isla was sent to her grandparent's house and the next week was Mr. and Mrs. Levin's funeral. That funeral is the last place they would see each other for 10 years.

**A/N: I know, I know, short for a chapter, but it's just a prologue, the next chapter will probably be up today as well! Please, please, PLEASE review, I just wanna hear any thoughts or ideas, if you DO review I'll mention you in chapters to come, and fun stuff :3 **

**~Foggy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's cut to the chase, it's Fifth year at Hogwarts and everyone is drooling over Hot-Shot Scorpy over here, this'll be a year to remember, folks!**

Chapter 1: Could my life get any worse?!

Isla's POV

I sigh as I trudge along rows upon rows of empty compartments when finally there's an empty one. Let's jus say not many people are fond of me because I have a short temper and sometimes I'm grumpy, my only friend is Rose Weasley, she kind of balances me out because she's always kind and cheerful to everyone. I finally cheer up as Rose walks in, "Hey Rose!" I smile as she sits down across from me, she's prettier than me, sigh, she has pretty auburn hair and soft, velvety brown eyes, meanwhile I have a wild mane of curly black hair and boring brown eyes with little bits of gold in them. "So Isla, how're the grandparents?" she asks and suddenly, the Slag of the Century, Lily Potter struts in, wearing a mini skirt and a tight blue top, "Oh Merlin, Potter, why?" I sigh in an exasperated way right before she smiles and points to the compartment next to us. I hear loud laughs and bellows coming from it and I suddenly hear, "-Yeah, Levin is a total slag! She tried hitting on me and seducing me!" I recognized the voice; it was so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. Fuming, I stood up, "I'll be right back," I say as I walk out and over to the next compartment and slam open the door, "Oi! You know it would be better if you talked a little quieter when I'm on the other side!" I shout at them, and they all burst out laughing, Drew Zabini, Andrew Parkinson, and the worst of all, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! "Malfoy, you better shut that stupid mouth of yours before I make sure you never have children!" and of course he starts crying because he thinks it's so funny and I fume even more, of course and the little devil child finally speaks, "I don't think you would like that Isla" he said it in such a seductive way, I swear, I could hex him into next year! "You. Little. Git!" I practically screamed and I clenched my fist but before I could punch his perfect little nose- wait, no, not perfect, I meant ugly, totally not perfect. As I was saying, before I could hear that perfect little crunch, he caught my wrist and he was really close to me, like our chests were touching (curse you puberty!) and I could feel his warm breath tickling his face, he smelled like vanilla and honey, and I was staring into those gorgeous silver eyes- ugh, no, not gorgeous. – he was seriously millimeters away from my face when I spun on my heel and left the compartment, my face flushed even more than when I had arrived in there.

After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the Great Hall, I dreaded having to pick where I sat at the table because, again, I have one true friend. I reluctantly sit at the edge of the table where, sigh, I have the perfect view of Scorpius basking in the attention of the Slytherin girls. "Rose, isn't Malfoy so annoying? I wish he would just realize he isn't Merlin's gift to girls!" I complain, and she replies in her usual cheery way, "There must be _some _good in him!" and I just sigh and wait for the sorting to begin.

After the sorting and the Sorting Hat's little song (which mentioned unexpected relationships) the food _finally _appeared and I loaded my plate with chicken and mashed potatoes, and I caught Scorpius staring at me. Yep, this'll be the year to remember.

Scopius' POV

Ugh, why do girls have to be so damn annoying?! I swear, it's as if Isla hates me now! (Well Scorp, she does) I swear, I thought she was gonna snog me senseless on the train when I was using my magic on her. I think she just finds me repulsive, but I've liked her since we were six! Girls are so confusing… During dinner I kind of was staring at Isla for a bit when she finally noticed me and gave me the death glare, and I just smirked to hide it (which always works!) and go back to eating and (you know it!) seducing. I just glanced at Isla when she was licking her lips and (stupid hormones!) I finished my dinner and bid the girls goodnight and carefully made my way over to the Gryffindor table without Isla noticing and covered her eyes while murmuring in a seducing tone (cue normal girls swooning) "Guess who?" to which she replies in her normal manner by punching me in the nose (successfully) and calling me a git and some other not so nice names. Yes, this is the violent girl I have a crush on, I have a weird taste, but hey! She'll learn to love me because there is always the Yule Ball! (waggles eyebrows)

**A/N: Ok, this took me two days to write so sorry for the delay! Please review and check out Dndchk's story: They Call Me Ebony, I'm obsessed with it! But Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Review. That is all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: (I siriusly need to keep up with making disclaimers) Do I look like JKR? I don't think so :P**

Chapter 3: "I'LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Scorpius' POV

It suddenly hit me after hours upon hours of thinking; I can make my mother have us be betrothed! All Malfoys are supposed to be betrothed before they are of age! I know what you're saying, "Brilliant idea Scorp, old chap!" I know, it _is_ a good idea, because she's obviously a good idea! So I decided to compose a letter for my dear old mother, bless her heart, she'll be in for a surprise!

Isla's POV

I was having a fine and dandy day when a first year interrupted me trying to shove my infuriating curls into a bun, but just ending up breaking the elastic "Miss Levin, the Headmistress would like to see you! The password is phoenix!" the little girl practically squeaked and ran off. Great, what's going on now?! So I just huffed and walked to the stone gargoyle, and muttered 'Phoenix.' And came into a very bad sight, there were my grandparents who I honestly, didn't like all that much, Malfoy and his mom! "What is it now?" I whine pulling a face a toddler would use, "You are now betrothed to this lovely Scorpius here!" my prim and proper pureblood grandma cheered very happily. "WHAT?!" I scream and turn to Malfoy and point my wand where no man or boy wants a wand pointed at him, "I WILL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!" I scream, yet again because I'm not exactly the dainty little flower most people would sadly expect me to be. And here come my grandparents to the rescue "You are a lady!" this and that and I see that Malfoy is holding out an exquisite, I have to admit, ring. In the middle was a heart shaped diamond on a gold band with smaller rubies around it, I glared at him coldly and numbly slipped it onto my ring finger, tears welling up in my eyes _I'll never love him! Never!_ "I'm going to bed." I say hoarsely and Malfoy, with his gorgeous eyes- nope I never said that- began "I can walk you-" I just shake my head and walk out of the room slowly and once I'm out I run to where the Room of Requirement is _I need a place to hide._ I think this 3 times and a small door appears, the door opens to a cozy room with a crackling fireplace, two large bookshelves and a puffy armchair. I sigh and settle on the chair, closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but hey! I got a reviewer! This Chapter is dedicated to Beauty422! *gives Beauty virtual hug* I'm sooo happy! And yes, it was kinda traumatizing for Isla to find her parents that way ): More chapters to come and pleaseeee review like this wonderful Beauty422 over here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! And yes, this story does have a lot of twists and turns! Review!**

Chapter 4: Rose gets… _angry_.

Isla's POV

I woke up with sunlight streaming through some curtains and suddenly thought _It was all just a dream!_ Sadly, I felt the ring press into my skin and I sighed, may as well get this over with; I put my wild hair up in a messy bun and walk to the Great Hall. I see Rose and smile, knowing she would be there for me, I sit down casually and whisper, "I need to tell you something," and carry on "I'm betrothed to… Scorpius!" I say tearfully. I look at Rose and she's staring at who just walked in, Scorpius, her face is as red as her hair and she has a look on her face I have never seen before, "Rose?" I carefully whisper but she gets up and grabs Scorpius from the collar of his robes. Well, this has taken a turn for the worse… I have _never,_ in all my life, seen Rose Weasley get mad! _Ever!_ I sigh and load my plate with bacon, the food of the gods. When Rose returns, she looks like her cheery self and when Scorpius returns, he's a bit worse for wear, and it looks like he's been to the hospital wing, "Merlin, Rose! What did you do? Beat him up?!" I ask in an almost exasperated tone, oh great, Malfoy's coming this way. When he sits down Lily comes up and sneers, "What are you doing with her?" and Scorpius just puts his arm around me, "She's my future wife!" he hisses, oh Merlin, it'll be spreading like wildfire now. I heave in a big breath, his arm is quite muscular and warm, actually, oh and it smells like pine- Stop. No, just no. I do not like him, I do not like him. Focus Isla, focus. Now is not the time- WHOA, WHAT IS HE DOING?! Before I can scream bloody murder, his soft, warm, ughhh I AM NOT MOONY EYED FOR HIM. But something flutters in my chest that I've never felt before, and I can feel Lily staring at the back of my head and glaring. Ok I can't say I didn't enjoy it, big sigh there, but I took the courtesy of breaking away and slapping him. Ok, ok, _almost_ slapping him. I guess I can't get away with that… Anyhoo, I ended up stammering, "I need to go-uh- water m-my grindylows, yeah… BYE" and run off to Potions, my first class, I could just _feel_ him smirking… GAH WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! I think I'm crazy. Yup. Crazy.

~+~+~+~+Time Skip+~+~+~+~

Well, today we made Amortentia, the love potion, and I was partners with, you guessed it! Scorpius. It took us nearly all of the class period until when we were done; I smelled roses, wet sand, barbeques, (yum!) vanilla, and… pine? Really? I just _had_ to smell pine; I groaned "What?" Scorpius whispered "Nothing." I replied, glaring at him, but of course he just had to smirk that cute quirky little smirk- No. Isla Isabella Levins, you do _not_ like this guy! The bell rings and I scurry out of class, only to be followed by Scorpius, and Rose comes along, thank Merlin for her, I could hug her to death, "Piss off, Scorpius!" she nearly yelled, "Rose, calm down he's supposed to be here, he's-" before I could finish, some girls a couple years older finished my sentence for me "Your future husband, you whore!" I have never been called that, so of course, being the angry hormonal, grumpy, PMS'ing, girl I am, I punch the shit out of them and they end up with rainbow hair and dancing like Rockettes. Believe me, it was funny, but Professor Slughorn saw it and gave me a month of detention. Meh, could've been worse I guess. Rose kind of stormed off and suddenly, I was pulled into a broom cupboard, and I was pressed up against a very nicely defined chest, and OOOOH is that a six pack? Well, I knew it was Malfoy because he is the only one who would do this and of course, his soft lips were against mine, and it was so tender, yet passionate… maybe I could get used to this.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short but pleas, please, please review! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, as I read some reviews, I was like: D'awwwww and I was smiling like a goof! Thank you all who reviewed! Yeah, I call myself Foggy when I'm online (It's a long story related to Minecraft) and I own this account, and my best friend is Olivia, so now that this is all clarified, onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Hey! I actually remembered this time! Where's my award?! Ah, welp, you know I will never be the writer JKR is.**

Chapter 5: This is Why Herbology Sucks.

Isla's POV

After, like 10 minutes, we realized we were late for class we ran together, hand in hand, to Herbology. As we walked in, Professor Sprout was glaring at us as the rest of the students tried to juice some Venomous Tentacula. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Levins, how nice of you to join us. I hope our class didn't interrupt _your_ schedule." Professor Sprout said, almost as venomously as the plants. I sighed and set my book bag down in a spot next to Rose. Scorpius sat down next to me and I smiled sweetly at him. I suddenly had a stabbing pain in my stomach area. Bloody hell, well, actually, bloody other places. I'm never this happy and I hate Scorpius! He's a total arse! A complete jerk! The slimiest of the sickening Slytherins! Ok I have the insults of a five-year old, but still! I squirm in my seat and screech as the idiotic plants scratches my rear. Stupid perverted plants! "_Diffindo_!" I growl and point my wand at the wretched plant as it attempts to strangle me. I happily sever its arms and put it back in its pot. "Um Isla, you've been acting… happy today, and that never happens. Ever." Rose whispers worriedly to me, "Let's just say Hell isn't the only bloody place today." I snarl back as I writhe out of the plant's grasp. Of course, Scorpius had to overhear and snicker about our girl problems. Well, I suddenly wasn't in a cheery mood so I took one of the severed Venomous Tentacula arms and creep the up his shoulder, causing him to shriek like a girl and curse loudly. I, of course, being the immature teenage girl I am, start laughing at him and he attempts to do the same thing, but he mistakes a rather still one for a severed one and does the same to me. I shriek as a tear of pain shoots through my shoulder and a spike grazes my skin. I suddenly remember something about the Venomous Tentaculas from my Herbology book: _Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous and can prove fatal_. I hear Rose shriek as I'm pulled towards the fangs of this terrible plant. The last thing I see is a bowl of the juice slowly fall to me and the feeling as if my insides were slowly burning.

Scorpius' POV

Shit. Fuck. I am terrible. I should just slowly die in Azkaban. Yep, I'm the death of the girl I love most! After the agonizing shrieks of pain from Isla die down, it slowly registers in my mind that I better get her down to Madam Pomfrey pretty damn fast! "Mr. Malfoy, get Ms. Levins to the Hospital Wing now!" Professor Sprout orders me and I levitate Isla to the castle. I see McGonagall in the corridors, "Mr. Malfoy! Is that Ms. Levins?!" I just nod because my beautiful Isla has gone purple under that bushy mane of black hair. McGonagall wordlessly accompanies me as we rush through the corridors. "Poppy!" she calls as we get in the hospital wing. Within minutes, Madam Pomfrey has Isla propped up in a little white bed and is pouring a strange colored liquid down her throat. "W-Will she be ok?" I ask nervously and the healer turns to me, "I'm afraid she may have a permanent slight purple tinge to her," She sighs before she adds, "and she may never wake up."

**A/N: Ok. Sorry for the wait! Guys, please review! And if any of you are interested in joining a Minecraft roleplay server, the info will be at the bottom! XX**

**Server Name: DarkSkies RP**

**IP::25742**

**My User: A_Bunch_O_People**

**So online I'm known as Foggy, I'm Head Admin and we would always love new players, we aren't **_**always**_** role playing, we also love to goof off and have fun with each other! It would be amazing to get to know my fans and get tips from you guys!**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Foggy XOXO**


End file.
